Cycle 1 Episode 7
Hello girls! Been awhile hasn't it. Well hope you all got used to New York City by now cause we gonna be here to a winner is revealed in this game. Lets get to the point already. Your theme for this week is... Winter So dress up like it's cold bitches. See you all soon. Welcome back again ladies. So start now from this season will be little different. We gonna show all the photo's first and then give out the scores from highest to lowest. Amazing work girls looks chilly. We also asked Margot if she wanted to use her 3 points on this week and she said no. First model I'm gonna call safe is.... Ariana this was a job well done from coming in form last week. Very impressed and so glad this week you improved a lot. Congrats. Next model safe is... Emma and Zendaya step on up. Emma your pictures always blow us away and stay pretty high in tops. Tho I want you to go farther up and up and get 1st cause sooner or later you be at the bottom and be out if your not careful. Congrats. Zendaya that's my girl. Tho I don't know what you was thinking of, but glad you found your mistakes I hope. Congrats. Next model safe is... Ellen and Margot step on up. Ellen first off your scores seem to improve by 1 almost every week. Tho this won't cut it here. You may been getting lucky or you may be playing it safe tho this will not get you to the top. Margot well seems you were safe and good thing didn't use your advantage here. Congrats. Will the last 3 models step on up... Jacqueline, Jennifer, and Nicki... Well ladies must say shocked that each of you here from seeing last week. I don't know if location made you mes up or was it just wasn't thinking at your photo shoots. Lets see the scores now. Congrats Nicki it seems you barely got by and had unfortunate luck this week. I wanna see that Nicki ik last week in L.A. rise to the top. Jacqueline and Jennifer since you both had lowest scores and tied which was a shocker. Here how we will break a tie breaker. We add up all your scores from previous weeks and this week together and whoever had highest will stay. While the lowest will be eliminated. IN CASE we tie again somehow after that then both will re shoot and get new scores based on that alone. If somehow that tied which idk how then both of you be eliminated. From that I wish you best of luck ladies. Jacqueline scores: 32 + 37 + 36 + 30 + 38 + 37 + 24 = 234 Jennifer scores: 31 + 39 + 35 + 36 + 39 + 37 + 24 = 241 Wow ladies such a close run for both of you. This very upsetting cause you both had best potential out of all these ladies to either win. Now that both of you at the bottom you need to learn to always watch your back at any given second. Congrats Jennifer you stay. Jacqueline... I'm very proud of the way you played from start of this game to end of your game. You showed that no one gets in your way and reach higher even tho some people here are more famous then you. I'm really sad to see you go. Good bye. Well ladies that was truly what it's like to be here. You think reaching top in a week will safe you then you stand no chance here at all. You gotta model like its your life depending on it. See you all in a few days.